Academia Kalos
by Taisei Ayasaki
Summary: Ash se muda con su madre de ciudad viridian en kanto a ciudad lumiose en kalos, para iniciar una nueva vida, tanto cotidiana como escolar en un nuevo instituto, donde se tendrá que acostumbrar a ambas, y sobretodo, otras mas durante su nueva vida escolar (AshxHarem, AU)
1. Prologo

Taisei: Bueno lectores, es la hora… Hora de un fanfic totalmente nuevo escrito por su servidor, o sea yo, que se estrenara a inicios de próximo año

Harumi: ¿Qué? ¿Por que lo estrenas ahora si aun falta tiempo para eso?, eres demasiado… como te lo puedo describir

Taisei: Déjame explicarles quieres, si es cierto, también tengo nuevos fanfics para 2016, pero vamos al grano, esto será una breve introducción, un prologo para ser exactos.

Sebastián: Nunca en tu vida hiciste ningún prologo, y este es el primer fic donde eso

Taisei: Si, pero escuchen, no voy a entrar de lleno con esto ahora mismo, gracias a algo que leí, mejor no me involucro en muchos proyectos, así que luego daré aclaraciones al final, esto surgió como una idea que dije, ¿por qué no? Podría ser interesante, antes unas aclaraciones, aquí utilizare los nombres japoneses de los personajes, por ejemplo: Satoshi – Ash, además de los kun, chan, sama, ya saben, también estarán presentes, mas aclaraciones al final del capitulo.

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de gamefreak

Prologo:

Nos ubicamos en la ciudad viridian en la región de kanto, una de las ciudades mas pobladas y conocidas de la región, concretamente en una institución educativa, la secundaria viridian, donde en el ambiente podemos ver los pétalos de flor de cerezo caer, los estudiantes caminando por su institución, donde vemos unos rollos como pergamino en sus manos.

Se estaba celebrando la graduación de los de 3er año, cuya ceremonia ya había terminado hace horas, el graduarse de aquí también tenia su beneficio, el acceso mas fácil a cualquier preparatoria, ya sea dentro o fuera de la región, algo que a un graduado le beneficiaria.

Estamos viendo a un chico de aproximadamente 15 años, al parecer graduado de aquí, cabello algo alborotado color azabache, con unas marcas tipo "Z" en sus mejillas, junto a un grupo de chicos frente suyo.

\- Esta es nuestra despedida, los extrañare mucho – Dijo el mencionado

\- Si, aunque eres admirable Ash, lograste graduarte incluso que te fue algo mal durante nuestros años – Dijo uno de sus compañeros, haciendo que nuestro previamente mencionado Ash, bueno, ya sabrán

\- Al menos lo logro, pero si, eso es muy admirable – Dijo otro chico

\- Bueno, eso es cierto, si no, no me hubiese graduado – Dijo Ash

\- ¿Y saben a que preparatoria se van a meter? – Pregunto un chico mas al grupo

\- Quisiera ir a estudiar a las islas canela, ¿y tu? – Pregunto a el de la pregunta

\- Creo que continuare en alguna preparatoria de ciudad viridian, ya veré a cual entro – Contesto

\- A mi me gustaría estudiar a otra región, no se si mis padres quieran – Dijo un chico del grupo riendo un poco nervioso, eran 4 chicos – Y tu Ash, ¿a dónde piensas estudiar – Pregunto a su amigo

\- La verdad aun no he decidido, hay muchas opciones que no se cual será la mejor – Contesto Ash a la pregunta

\- Ya lo decidirás, pero… este es el adiós amigos – Dijo alguien del grupo saliéndole algunas lagrimas, luego de años de estar juntos, era el momento de separarse.

\- Espero nos podamos volver a ver algún día, no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto, ¿verdad chicos? – Dijo Ash, los demás asintieron ante sus palabras afirmándolo, luego de esto ya se habían separado para tomar sus caminos. Ash estaba caminando rumbo a su casa, luego de mucho caminar regreso a su hogar, abrió la puerta con sus llaves y entro adentro.

\- ¡Ya volví! – Aviso en un tono de voz alto avisando, de una habitación salió una mujer joven de pelo castaño, quien era su madre, su nombre era Delia

\- Bienvenido a casa Hijo, ¿cómo te fue? – Pregunto a su hijo

\- Muy bien, aunque extrañare mucho a mis amigos – Dijo Ash, recordándolos

\- Bueno, eso siempre pasa, pero ya te graduaste de la secundaria, y con esfuerzo – Dijo Delia

\- Si, iré a mi cuarto a dejar mis cosas y a descansar – Dijo Ash yendo a subir escaleras arriba a su habitación.

\- Ya vas a entrar a la preparatoria, donde te preparas para tu futuro, estoy orgullosa que hayas superado estos tres años tuyos – Se dijo a si misma, mientras tanto con Ash, abrió la puerta de su habitación para entrar.

\- Ya estoy de vuelta, Pikachu – Dijo Ash a una especie de rata amarilla que estaba acostada en su cama, se despertó y fue hacia el.

\- Bueno, un año mas de mi vida acaba, ahora a descansar – Dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama. Ambos empezaron a recostarse, Ash recordaba todos sus días de secundaria, lleno de nostalgia y algunas lagrimas de recordar los buenos tiempos de ese lugar, algo que no olvidara en su vida.

Algunos días después…

\- ¿Cómo que nos mudamos? – Pregunto un Ash preocupado por eso, la situación es que su madre había buscado una oportunidad mejor de trabajo en otra región, por lo tanto tenían que irse hacia allá.

\- Tranquilo, no significa el fin del mundo, ya ves que me ofrecieron una oportunidad de trabajo mejor – Dijo Delia

\- Si pero, nunca pensé que en otra región – Dijo el azabache

\- Nos mudamos en 5 días, ve a empacar tus cosas – Dijo la mujer dando una orden, el solo asintió y fue hacia su cuarto, esto no podía estar pasando, estaba algo preocupado, ya que se iría de la región a otra, lo cual significaba que dejaría sus raíces, aunque originalmente nació en pueblo paleta, y paso su infancia ahí, se mudo a viridian por algún motivo. Pasaron los 5 días y se fueron de la región en un vuelo a la región de kalos, rumbo a una nueva vida para el chico

Continuara…

Taisei: Y hemos terminado, este nuevo proyecto, ahora les comento lo que quería comentar

Harumi: Bueno, tienes mucho que explicar

Taisei: Como vieron, este fic será como escolar, ya explicada en la sinopsis, y si, un harem mas a mi colección, pero a diferencia de "la mansión ketchum", el numero será mucho menor siendo y las conté, 7 chicas, creo que aquí ya no hay tanto misterio de quienes serán, si hablamos de que estamos en kalos, es un poco mas fácil de deducir, mientras en la otra todas son un total misterio y sorpresa. Y en cima son mas.

Sebastián: Y algo mas que antes de que se te olvide

Taisei: Gracias amigo, y si, los pokemon estarán presentes en el fic, para no perder tanto la naturaleza de la serie, es como un AU, si, pero digamos que es como en plan, "shingeki no kyojin chuugakkou", es un universo alternativo, pero lo que viene siendo los titanes, y otras cosas del anime y manga original, siguen ahí, pues algo parecido a esto, los pokemon y las ciudades originales siguen en la historia, al igual que muchas cosas mas, algo mas, este fic lo tengo planeado hacer a inicios de 2016, se preguntaran porque lo escribo ahora, es un prologo para que este lista, es decir que no escribiré mas capítulos hasta el próximo año, ¿cuando será el próximo?, espero a mero inicio del próximo año, pues tengo otras cosas que hacer, además que ya tenia ganas de empezar con este proyecto, y prepárense que se vienen sorpresas nuevas para el 2016

Harumi: Así que estén sintonizados en el mismo canal, de acuerdo

Sebastián: también actualizaciones de lo demás, solo espérenlo

Taisei: Así es, y eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado este pequeño inicio de esta nueva historia, dejen su buen review/comentario de que les pareció, nos despedimos y leemos hasta la próxima.


	2. Nueva vida, nuevo instituto

Sebastián: En serio vas a estar bien sin nosotros

Taisei: Tranquilos, merecen tomarse unas vacaciones, hicieron un trabajo duro, yo puedo encargarme de todo yo solo, además, estoy siendo muy justo con ustedes, así que relájense y repórtense para dentro de un mes.

Harumi: Tu también deberías descansar de escribir, ¿no crees?

Taisei: No, de hecho tengo que estar activo ahora que estoy de vacaciones, y no se preocupen por mi, estaré bien

Harumi: Bueno, si lo vas a estar, no hay porque preocuparme

Sebastián: Yo tampoco, aunque bueno, tu eres la que mas se preocupa

Harumi: Cierra la boca, quieres

Taisei: Bueno tranquilos, yo estaré bien totalmente, ustedes disfruten su descanso

Harumi: De acuerdo, gracias Taisei

Sebastián: Nos vemos el próximo año, Taisei, cuídate amigo

Taisei: Igual ustedes, nos vemos

Luego de esa despedida, ambos salen y cierran la puerta de la casa.

Taisei: Se preocupan demasiado, estaré mas que bien, hola lectores, porque ustedes lo quisieron, porque ustedes lo pidieron, el capitulo 1 oficial de este nuevo proyecto, y también, uno de mis proyectos mas "ambiciosos" de 2016, pero también quisiera considerarlo proyecto del 2016, aunque estemos en 2015, quiero que sea así, y tengo mas proyectos, pero este ira primero, para no dejarlos esperar, diré aclaraciones y cosas al final del capitulo, sin perder el tiempo, comenzamos.

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de gamefrak

Capitulo 1: Nueva vida, nuevo instituto, mas cosas nuevas

3 semanas, ese fue el tiempo que ha pasado desde que se mudo Ash de región, durante ese tiempo, intento acostumbrarse a una vida nueva, cosa que le fue muy difícil incluso ahora, nunca imagino que esto pasaría, el dejar atrás su región de origen, en pocas palabras, no se ha acostumbrado a esta nueva región que se convirtió en su nuevo hogar.

Nos encontramos en un nuevo día, una mañana fresca, en una habitación de una casa de ciudad lumiose, la ciudad mas "importante" de la región de kalos, un chico estaba levantándose poco a poco y bostezando para iniciar un nuevo día, y era precisamente el primer día de clases en su nuevo instituto, se empezó a vestir de un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y encima un… bueno, en plan lo que llevan encima tipo uniforme japonés de anime con botones dorados, color negro y unas calcetas blancas con unos zapatos negros, después de vestirse baja de su habitación a la sala principal de su casa, donde ahí mismo estaba su madre.

\- Buenos días, Ash, ¿cómo dormiste? – Dijo saludando a su hijo

\- Bien, buenos días, mama – Ahora fue el quien saludo, mientras tomaba asiento para desayunar

\- Entonces, ¿listo para tu primer día de clases? – Pregunto Delia

\- Si, aunque no estoy seguro como será – Dijo Ash con algo de inseguridad, si adaptarse a una nueva región era aun difícil, ahora una nueva escuela en la misma

\- Hijo, se que aun no te adaptas a esta región, ni yo tampoco, pero debes intentarlo ya que viviremos aquí de ahora en adelante – Hablo a su hijo, palabras muy alentadoras y razonables las que el escuchaba, que tenían mucha razón, uno se tiene que acostumbrar siempre a todo lo nuevo que se le presente

\- Tienes razón, mama, lo voy a intentar, vas a ver que lo hare – Dijo Ash en un tono que parecía mantener una promesa, esas palabras hicieron en parte feliz a Delia, ya que su hijo parecía tener determinación en ese aspecto. Un par de minutos después, termino con su desayuno y agarro una mochila tipo anime (N/A: Si, no se el nombre, pero ya se darán una idea) y salió de su casa despidiéndose para ir camino hacia su destino, su nuevo instituto.

Ash se encontraba caminando hacia allá, mientras veía su nueva ciudad, las personas y sus pokemon juntos, caminando por las calles juntos, mientras mas iba caminando, veía a chicos y chicas de su edad, quienes portaban el mismo uniforme que el azabache, y a la vez iban a la misma dirección que el, pues eran estudiantes de su mismo instituto, algunos iban acompañados y platicando el uno al otro, era de esperarse que Satoshi se sentía muy indiferente, apenas se mudo y tampoco es que haya hecho amistades en ese lapso de tiempo.

Después de varios minutos de caminar, llego al lugar, la academia kalos, una de las instituciones mas reconocidas de la ciudad, y un poco en toda la región en general, los estudiantes estaban entrando en la institución, el mismo Ash agarro valor y entro también a la academia, (N/A: No puedo describir como es la estructura y todo, por lo tanto lo dejo a la imaginación del publico, siendo uno algo común en los animes) sabia que debía ir a la ceremonia de apertura, pero había un problema, no sabía donde era.

\- Disculpe, ¿sabe donde es la ceremonia de apertura? – Ash pregunto a uno de los estudiantes.

\- Debes de ser nuevo, es en el auditorio de la academia, puedo llevarte allá si quieres, de todas formas también me dirijo hacia la ceremonia– Dijo el chico, quien era de un cabello rubio, que llevaba el mismo uniforme, y unos lentes algo grandes y redondos

\- ¿En serio? muchas gracias – Ash agradeció al chico, ofreciéndolo a llevarlo a su próximo destino

\- Bueno, vamos allá, por cierto, me llamo Clemont – El chico se presento ante Satoshi

\- Soy Ash, vengo de la región de kanto – Ahora el azabache se presento, al decir su región de origen, dejo al chico rubio algo sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio? Increíble, pero ya me hablaras de eso luego, hay que ir a la ceremonia de apertura – Dijo Clemont, a lo que Ash asintió y fuero rumbo al auditorio a la ceremonia de apertura. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron al lugar, donde varios estudiantes estaban entrando, ambos no perdieron tiempo y entraron también, ahí mismo empezaron a buscar asiento, al encontrarlos se sentaron para iniciar con la ceremonia.

Luego de aproximadamente, 30 minutos de ceremonia, era hora de que los estudiantes se dirigieran a su respectivo salón para iniciar con las clases, en el caso de ya saben quien, le toco el grupo C de 1 año, donde antes lo había revisado en una pizarra.

En algunos minutos llego a su salón, donde entro y vio ya algunas personas, unas sentadas, otras hablando entre si. Satoshi se sentó en su asiento, el cual era justo en medio del salón, este se había puesto a pensar mucho y no estaba familiarizado con el ambiente nuevo.

\- Vaya, así que vamos a estar en la misma clase, Ash – Esa voz era de nadie mas que de Clemont, quien estaba en la misma clase que el.

\- Clemont, que sorpresa verte aquí, gracias por ayudarme con lo de la mañana – Dijo Ash, sorprendido al ver que la persona que conoció hace muy poco, vaya en su misma clase.

\- No fue nada, igualmente me sorprendió que estemos en la misma clase, espero que nos llevemos bien – Dijo el rubio cuatro ojos, estirando su brazo hacia Ash.

\- Claro que si, Clemont – Respondió dándole un apretón de manos, prueba de que ya eran amigos. La campana sonó y la primera clase empezó, donde los estudiantes, pues estudiaban, así pasaron por horas, hasta que la campana volvió a sonar, para dar paso al receso, Satoshi ya estaba que le daba hambre, rápidamente se levanto de su asiento para ir hacia la cafetería, cuando este choco frente con alguien mas, haciéndole caer algunas cosas.

\- Auch, lo siento mucho – Se disculpo para ir a levantar las cosas tiradas en piso – Aquí tienes – Volvió a hablar entregando las cosas.

\- Tranquilo, solo mira mejor donde caminas – Dijo una voz femenina, quien al recoger sus cosas, vio la cara del chico dejándola algo sorprendida

\- Muy bien, nos vemos luego – Dijo Satoshi ahora si corriendo hacia el lugar donde el quería ir.

\- Un momento… ese chico me resulta conocido – Dijo la misma, parecía que reconocía a ese chico, sus características eran de ojos azules, y una caballera larga color miel, ella intentaba recordar, cuando a la mente le vino un flashback, del mismo chico pero mas pequeño, ese recuerdo hizo reaccionar mejor su mente – Si, realmente es el, no lo puedo creer – Volvió a decir, ¿realmente conocía a Ash antes?

Las horas pasaron y el primer día de escuela ya había terminado, para cada uno irse a su casa, abandonando sus salones, Satoshi ya había salido e ir directo a su casa, se encontraba en la puerta de entrada, pero algo noto en el, había olvidado sus cosas en el salón.

\- Rayos, bueno, regresare al salón por mis cosas – Se dijo a si mismo, volviendo a entrar para ir a su salón, llego a entrar al edificio, cuando algo lo detuvo.

\- Oye, de casualidad esto es tuyo – Dijo la misma chica que parecía conocerlo, tenia lo que el iba a buscar con ella.

\- Si, lo había olvidado en el salón, gracias por dármelas – Dijo Ash agradecido con ella.

\- Te las iba a dar antes ya que se te habían olvidado, pero no te alcance y ya estabas a punto de irte – Dijo la chica

\- No me había dado cuenta que deje mis cosas en el salón – Dijo el azabache algo avergonzado – Por cierto, soy Ash – Se presento el chico

\- Si, ya lo se, me llamo Serena – Ahora ella se presento bajo ese nombre – Oye, acaso me recuer… - Serena iba a decir algo, cuando algo la interrumpió, y eso era…

\- Un momento – Dijo Ash sacando un celular, el cual estaba sonando – Hola, ¿eh?, esta bien, voy enseguida – Termina la conversación colgando – Lo siento, tengo que volver a casa, era mi madre y dice que es importante, nos vemos mañana, Serena – Dijo despidiéndose mientras se retiraba del lugar

\- Si, hasta mañana – Serena se despidió también, algo decepcionada al no poder terminar lo que quería decirle, y también ella termino dejando el edificio para irse hacia su casa.

Al caer la noche, nos encontramos en la habitación de una joven chica, concretamente Serena, quien se levanto de su cama para dirigirse a un cajón de uno de sus muebles, donde de ahí agarro un pañuelo, el cual era color blanco, con azul en los bordes y el estampado de una pokebola en una esquina.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que regresarte esto, muchos años pasaron y al fin te vuelvo a ver, espero que me recuerdes – Dijo Serena mientras veía el objeto en sus manos, teniendo la esperanza de que Ash la recordara y ella le devolviera aquel objeto, el día de mañana.

Continuara…

Y fin del capitulo, ahora a las aclaraciones, si no describí los uniformes femeninos, es que son algo difíciles de describir, así que al igual que el diseño masculino, hice dibujos y diseñe los uniformes que portaran en la historia, también traeré diseños de personajes que podrán ver aquí, y espero hacerlo. En cuanto al harem, si va a ser una historia harem, al igual que en "la mansión Ketchum" no habrá favoritismo hacia una sola chica y tratare de que todas tengan participación y relevancia por igual, las chicas son: Serena, Korrina, Miette, Shauna, Aria, Jessica, Penélope y por ultimo Astrid, así es, la dueña del mega-absol en el especial de las mega evoluciones, ella seria como una inclusión mas, dije antes que serian 7, pero al visualizarlo, con ella serian 8, además de verse muy interesante dentro de la historia, aquí ya digo quienes son ya que si hablamos de un fic desarrollado en kalos, además del titulo y el genero, aquí no hay demasiado misterio como en el otro fic, espero que en 2 o el próximo capitulo haga aparecer mas chicas, espero y lo haga, y espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, iniciando oficialmente este nuevo fic, dejen sus reviews/comentarios, su opinión es muy importante, yo me despido y nos leemos hasta la próxima.

Nota adicional: Diseños de uniformes y futuras ilustraciones, en foros DZ, enlace en mi perfil, porque no estoy seguro si puedo poner enlaces externos dentro del fic en esta pagina, si quieren saber los diseños, en especial el femenino, y preferiblemente que los vean, para que sepan como son, ya saben que hacer.


	3. Conociendo y recordando

Hola lectores, Taisei esta aquí otra vez, un nuevo año comienza para nosotros, 4 años desde que descubrí todo esto, y casi un año desde que empecé el asunto de escribir, si, la cuenta se creo además con otro nombre en 2012, el año pasado publique varias historias, unas muy bien aceptadas por ustedes, una mas que ha tenido una impresionante y buena aceptación, y otras que, pues no pasaron de ahí, o se descontinua o termina rápido, pero bueno, ya dejando el pasado, veamos ahora el presente de este año, 2016, y que mejor manera de empezar con el nuevo capitulo de este nuevo proyecto, aunque lo empecé hace un mes el año pasado, quiero considerarlo de este año, y atención, se nos vienen muchísimas cosas para este año, pero mejor comencemos con el capitulo ahora.

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak y nintendo.

Capitulo 2: Conociendo y recordando

Un nuevo dia se nos presenta, en ciudad lumiose, donde nuestro nuevo estudiante se encontraba caminando rumbo a la escuela, con un poco de sueño.

\- Acostumbrarme a esta región, todavía no lo logro, ya veremos si puedo – Se dijo a si mismo, mientras seguía caminando, una voz lo llamo

\- ¡Ash! – Al voltear, se trataba de Serena, quien iba rumbo a la escuela

\- Ah, buenos días, Serena – Ash saludo a la chica, mientras empezaban a caminar

\- ¿Como estas? ¿Dormiste bien? – Preguntaba Serena

\- Si, demasiado bien – Respondió Ash, mientras que a ella le daba cierta alegría, cuando ya era hora de decir algo que no pudo ayer

\- Oye, ¿te acuerdas de mi? – Detuvo su paso para preguntar, Ash también se detuvo, al escucharla, no reaccionaba su mente, pareciendo que no recordara

\- ¿Tu y yo nos habíamos conocido antes? – pregunto el azabache

\- Claro, recuerdas, en el campamento de verano del profesor Oak en pueblo paleta – Dijo Serena, tratando que recordara

\- Ah, yo estuve ahí – Ash pareció recordar lo que le había dicho

\- ¿En serio recuerdas? - Pregunto la chica emocionada, mientras el azabache asintió - Bueno, yo también estuve ahí -

\- Mhh, Eso no lo recuerdo – Ash intentaba hacer memoria, pero no la recordaba

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo Serena, bajando su cabeza muy decepcionada, pero mucho

\- Lo siento mucho – Ash se disculpo por lo ocurrido

\- No te preocupes, ya lo recordaras luego, tenemos que llegar a clases – Dijo Serena, recuperándose de eso, mientras el asintió y retomaron su rumbo, hasta que después al fin llegaron, al entrar a la academia se dirigían directo a sus salones, en los pasillos de los edificios donde se encontraban los salones, ambos adolecentes iban hacia sus salones, cuando vieron algo que venia venir

\- Cuidado, voy a pasar, fuera de mi camino – lo que se escuchaba, era al suelo siendo rozado por las llantas de unos patines, vieron a una chica, ¿patinando en los pasillos?, se veía muy apurada, e iba a una gran velocidad, durante su patinada, estaba cerca de ambos jóvenes, no prestaba demasiada atención por las prisas que llevaba, fue cuando chocó con Ash llevándolo con el, al percatarse, se asusto mientras la chica lo llevaba con el a tal velocidad, cuando por suerte, o mala, freno en las escaleras, quedando la chica en cima de el.

\- ¡Ash! – Serena, preocupada por lo recién sucedido, fue hacia donde ellos, luego de unos segundos, la de los patines vio su situación actual, la cual era, chocó con un chico y estaba en cima de el.

\- Ahh, l-lo siento mucho ¿no te lastime – Se disculpo la chica, quien se preocupo por Ash, no tardo mucho para que se recuperara

\- Tranquila, fue solo un accidente – Dijo mientras se levantaba

\- Ash, ¿en serio, te encuentras bien? – Dijo Serena, queriéndose percatar que estaba bien

\- No se preocupen por mi, no me lastime – Dijo el azabache, tranquilizando a ambas, segundos después, alguien entro a la conversación

\- Korrina, se puede saber por que andabas patinando así por el pasillo – Dijo la voz de una chica, pareciendo algo molesta

\- Lo siento, Astrid, pero estaba llegando muy tarde y no me quedo de otra mas que patinar de mi casa hacia el instituto, y necesitaba llegar a mi salón a tiempo, y ya que tenia mis patines, podría llegar mas rápido – Dijo Korrina, disculpándose avergonzada por su acto

\- ¿Quiénes son ellas? – Pregunto Ash a Serena

\- Bueno, la de los patines, es Korrina, ella va en segundo año, la otra es Astrid – Dijo Serena, presentando a ambas chicas

\- Oye, ¿ella no es de nuestra clase?, ahora que me acuerdo haberla visto ayer – Ash se dirigió a la chica, pregunto por Astrid

\- Si, ella también es la representante de nuestra clase, pero también es miembro del consejo estudiantil – Serena explico sobre la otra chica, lo ultimo sorprendió un poco al chico, pero también lo anterior

\- Si te encuentro haciendo eso de nuevo, tendré que citarte con el presidente del consejo, ¿entendiste? – Dijo Astrid

\- Si, entiendo, lo siento mucho a ambos – Korrina se disculpo con ambos, luego se dirigió al azabache – Por cierto, mi nombre es Korrina, mucho gusto – Ella se presento ante el chico, extendiendo su mano

\- Soy Ash, espero nos llevemos bien – El chico se presento estrechando la mano de Korrina

\- Por cierto, lamento mucho los inconvenientes que ocurrieron – Dijo Astrid, dirigiéndose a Satoshi

\- No hubo ningún problema, todo esta bien – Dijo el mismo, olvidado lo antes ocurrido – Por cierto, mi nombre es Ash – Se presento ante ella

\- Si, escuche tu nombre cuando te presentaste con Korrina, soy Astrid – Dijo en una actitud buena, después de las presentaciones, sonó el timbre, avisando que las clases ya darán inicio – Mejor vámonos a clases, tendremos mejor tiempo para hablar luego – Dijo Astrid, mientras Ash y Serena la seguían, por otro lado, Korrina se dirigía a su respectivo salón. El tiempo de clases paso, para dar paso al receso, claro, no todos salieron, pues una chica de cabellos color miel, estaba sentada en su asiento, viendo cierto objeto, estaba totalmente fuera de el mundo y estando en el suyo, cuando alguien le hablo.

\- Oye, Serena, ¿que estas viendo en ese pañuelo? – Pregunto una chica, muy curiosa, haciendo reaccionar a Serena

\- Este, no, no es nada, nada importante, Shauna – Contesto algo sonrojada, claro que se trajo el pañuelo para devolvérselo a Ash

\- Vamos Serena, somos buenas amigas desde hace tiempo, ¿qué tiene de especial ese pañuelo? – Dijo Shauna, quien tenia aun curiosidad por eso

\- Bueno, ubicas a Ash, esta en esta misma clase con nosotras – Dijo Serena, mencionando al chico

\- ¿Te refieres al chico con ese cabello algo alborotado? – Pregunto una de las características de el, lo cual asintió su amiga – Si, ¿pero que tiene que ver el? – Volvió a preguntar, tratando mas el asunto principal

\- Bueno, le tengo que devolver esto, es una larga historia – Contesto Serena

\- Ya veo, entonces búscalo y hazlo, ¿qué estas esperando? – Dijo Shauna, animando a su amiga

\- Esta bien, iré a buscarlo y a devolvérselo, nos vemos luego, Shauna – Dijo Serena, levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del salón, en busca del chico.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, concretamente a las afueras de los edificios.

\- Entonces, ¿vienes de ciudad viridian?, ¿esa es una ciudad de kanto? – Pregunto un chico cabello rubio, quien estaba sentado con otro de color azabache

\- Si, pero yo nací en pueblo paleta, pero me mude a viridian cuando iba a iniciar la secundaria allá, luego me mude aquí por motivos de trabajo de mi mama – Contaba Ash, sobre algo de su vida – Lo que dice mi mama, es que me acostumbre y adapte a esta región, pero no se si lo pueda lograrlo – Hablo de nuevo, y esta vez sobre su mayor preocupación en estos momentos

\- Tranquilo, se que lo lograras, esta es una grandiosa región, seguro no tardas en acostumbrarte – Dijo Clemont, dándole ánimos, a su compañero

\- Muchas gracias, Clemont – Dijo Ash, agradeciéndole por su apoyo, mientras cierta persona estaba observándolos, no dudo nada y se acerco a ellos, al hacerlo, ambos notaron su presencia

\- Oh, hola Serena – Saludo Ash a su compañera

\- Oye, ¿qué no estas en nuestra misma clase? – Pregunto Clemont

\- Si, por cierto, Ash, te he estado buscando – Dijo Serena, al mencionado le pico la curiosidad,

\- Ok, ¿para que me buscabas? – Cuestiono Ash

\- Bueno, yo quería devolverte eso, mira – Serena sus manos de su espalda, mostrándole el pañuelo, el al verlo, le resultaba algo familiar – Esto es de cuando estuvimos en el campamento del profesor Oak en pueblo paleta – Dijo Serena, diciéndole de donde provenía el objeto

\- Esperen, ¿qué ustedes ya se conocían desde antes? – Pregunto Clemont algo sorprendido, pero no tan seguro, pero Ash seguía en blanco de ese recuerdo

\- Tu me prestaste esto en ese momento, Ash – Dijo Serena, haciendo que el chico empezara a recordar ese momento, y como todo el mundo ya conoce el flashback, pues me lo salto, que es exactamente el mismo también aquí.

\- Entonces, ¿este es el mismo pañuelo? – Pregunto el de las gafas

\- Si, lo lave y lo he guardado todo este tiempo, pensé que devolvértelo seria un buen regalo, muchas gracias – Dijo la de cabello miel, entregándole el objeto, el cual, Ash agarro – Pero sabes, me sorprendió mucho volverte aquí, quien pensaría que estaríamos en el mismo instituto – Serena volvió a hablar, Ash miraba el pañuelo y a la chica, cuando algo entro en su mente.

\- Ah, ahora te recuerdo, eres la chica del sombrero de paja, ¿esa eras tu, Serena? – Dijo Satoshi, recordando finalmente a Serena, la cual sonrió con un notable sonrojo, aunque pasado totalmente desapercibido – Quien diría que nos volveríamos a encontrar después de tanto tiempo – Después de eso, termino de hablar

\- Si, al verte ayer, pensé que seria nostálgico hablar contigo, pero, tu no me habías recordado antes – Dijo Serena, con lo ultimo algo molesta e inflando sus mejillas en el mismo estado

\- Lo siento mucho – Ash se disculpaba, algo avergonzado con su mano atrás de su cabeza, después el y Clemont se rieron un poco, cuando algo los interrumpió

\- Mejor hay que volver al salón, andando – El timbre había sonado, indicando el fin del receso, mientras que Serena dirigió a sus acompañantes para volver a clases, luego asintieron e iban de regreso a sus salones, donde las horas transcurrieron.

El timbre final había sonado, indicando el fin de las clases, y todos los estudiantes se fueron a sus casas, bueno, no todos, alguien se había quedado dentro del edificio, concretamente en las oficinas, donde llego a un archivero, el cual tenia folders, esos mismos contenían los datos de los estudiantes. La persona saco uno de esos, donde estaba la sección de la A a la K, teniendo uno de la A, el cual era el de Ash

\- Veamos, ¡¿viene de kanto?!, entonces no es de aquí, a ver que mas – Dijo sorprendida por el origen de este, cuando una persona le hablo de espaldas

\- ¿Qué estas viendo?, Astrid – Pregunto esa misma, quien le dio un susto, haciendo que cerrara la carpeta

\- P-Penélope ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunto a quien le hablo

\- Bueno, tuve que ver algo aquí, como representante de mi clase, tenia que ir – Dijo Penélope, ella era de segundo año, lo cual significa, era superior de Astrid

\- Oh, ya veo – Dijo Astrid, pero se percato que no tenia aquel folder en las manos, se había distraído por un momento – Oye, dame eso, ¿que haces? – Le pidió a Penélope que se lo diera, pero se volteo y abrió el folder a sus espalda, viendo la información que tenia dentro

\- Ash, ¿quien es el? – Se preguntaba por el, lo que no sabia, porque Astrid tenia su folder

\- Es un chico que va en mi clase, y también es nuevo en la academia – Dijo Astrid

\- Ya veo, ¿y porque mirabas esto? – Pregunto Penélope, ya que aun no sabia el porque de su curiosidad, mientras seguía viendo el contenido del folder

\- Bueno, lo conocí esta mañana, es una larga historia, y me dio interés saber un poco mas de el – contesto la rubia

\- Ya veo, ¿pero porque no le hablaste en persona? No me digas que no te atreves a hablarle por algo – Dijo la peli rosada, con un tono algo curioso

\- No, es que, se me hizo un poco mas fácil, además no tenia tiempo de hablar con el – Dijo Astrid, lo dicho hizo que a su senpai, se le resbalara una gota estilo anime, en su cabeza – Y a todo esto, no has dejado de ver esto desde hace un rato – Recalco el detalle, que Penélope no ha despegado sus ojos de la hoja, concretamente mas la foto del chico, al escuchar las palabras de Astrid, cerro el folder con tranquilidad

\- No es nada, Astrid, mejor dejemos esto y vámonos, ¿te parece? – Pregunto Penélope

\- Pero, ¿ya terminaste con lo que tenias que hacer? – Esta vez, Astrid pregunto

\- Yo ya estaba aquí desde antes, y termine lo que tenia que hacer, así que no hay problema – Contesto Penélope, mientras ella le daba el folder a su acompañante, para guardarlo en su lugar, y posteriormente se retiraron del lugar y dirigirse cada una de vuelta a su respectiva casa.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, una chica de cabello rubio, con una cola de caballo, se le veía patinando, en una parte de la ciudad.

\- Ah, vaya día el de hoy, supongo que hoy activo el despertador, si no quiero meterme en problemas de nuevo – Dijo Korrina, recordando la mañana del día de hoy, mientras llego en su mente un recuerdo, y era cuando chocó con Ash hace varias horas – Si, por poco ese chico se lastima muy gravemente por mi culpa, seré mas puntual para no lastimar a nadie, en especial a Ash. Van a ver todos, ¡Korrina será la mas cuidadosa con el mundo! – Dijo en una forma algo energética y en voz algo alta, prometería ser mas cuidadosa para no volver a lastimar a nadie, ese pensamiento determinante seguía en su mente, mientras seguía su camino a su hogar.

Continuara...

Capitulo, concluido, y también el debut de Astrid en este fic, como dije, antes no tenia planeado ponerla al momento de que la idea del fic vino a mi, pero vamos, seria de lo mas interesante verla en esta historia, y veo que no hay tantos fics donde aparezca, o individualmente o como que forme parte de una historia con muchos personajes, además que es la que mas me interesaba escribir en esta historia, su personalidad en esta historia pues… no se, no será ninguna tsundere, ni mucho menos, solo espero mantener un poco de su personalidad original conforme siga apareciendo, tendré que verme su aparición en el especial de las mega evoluciones otra vez para eso, y bueno, como curiosidad, estaba inicialmente planeada que fuera presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero eso ya esta un poco usado, así que solo será miembro del mismo, mas no ese puesto ni nada mas, y también, en este capitulo vimos a casi la mitad de las chicas principales, siendo que aparecieron cinco de ocho, veremos como las demás aparecerán para formar parte del harem junto al resto, incluyendo a dos, aun no tienen interacción directa con Ash, pero han aparecido en el capitulo, veremos que pasara el próximo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, dejen su comentario/review, sus opiniones son importantes, y si creen que necesitamos mas flashbacks amourshipping, puntúen con un favorito, este año apenas inicia y se aproximan nuevos proyectos, me despido y nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	4. Haciendo nuevas amistades

Hola lectores, uno de mis fics "estrellas" de este año, y hablo en plural porque hay otros mas que estrenare, finalmente nuevo capitulo de este fic, ahora si tengo lo que necesitaba para publicar esto, y lo mostrare al final del capitulo al igual que las aclaraciones , también revelaremos mas personajes, posiblemente las chicas que faltan de debutar en la historia, así que vamos a comenzar el capitulo, Ahora

Deaclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak

Capitulo 3: Haciendo nuevas amistades

Nos encontramos en una casa de ciudad lumiose, concretamente en la casa de Ash, quien estaba recostado en su cama, descansando por el día de hoy y pensando en muchas cosas. El horario actual marcaba las 5 de la tarde, pasaron horas desde que su día en la escuela acabara.

– Ash, puedes venir un momento – Dijo su madre, Delia, mientras se levanto de la cama para ir a donde lo solicitaron.

– ¿Qué sucede, mama? – Dijo Ash

– Bueno, ¿podrías ir a hacer unas compras allá afuera? – Dijo la mujer castaña

– De acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que traer? – Dijo Ash, mientras su madre le dio una lista de lo que debía comprar. Una media hora paso desde ese favor, el chico estaba caminando por la ciudad portando una vestimenta diferente a la de la escuela (N/A: La ropa de XY) con unas bolsas de plástico en sus manos, señal que ya había hecho algunas compras.

– Bien, ya tengo la comida pokemon, algunas cosas para la cena, me falta ir a comprar un pastel en una pastelería, y según este papel esta muy cerca de donde estoy – Dijo Ash, empezando a caminar para llegar a la dichosa pastelería. Ya había llegado al lugar, el cual era algo concurrido. El establecimiento vendía no solo pasteles, otras cosas de repostería también, Ash miraba donde estaba lo que necesitaba comprar, había muchas variedades y sabores, cuando vio uno que en particular le llamo la atención, color blanco con fresas encima del pastel, con una cama de mermelada del mismo sabor, aunque pareciese sencillo, pero ya había tomado su decisión.

– Supongo que me llevare este – Dijo el azabache apunto de agarrar el pastel, cuando unas manos también iba a hacer lo mismo, al ver lo que quería hacer la otra persona.

– Eh, lo siento, pero yo lo había visto primero – Dijo Ash dirigiéndose a esa persona.

– Bueno, lo necesito también, así que me permitirías – Dijo una voz, al parecer femenina, tenia un cabello azul y ojos de un color mas o menos rojo. Desde que llego, no había despegado sus ojos del pastel, después volteo a ver al chico, pareciéndole algo conocido, fue cuando se alejo del pastel.

– Una pregunta, ¿de casualidad no nos habíamos visto antes? ¿de casualidad estudias en la academia kalos? – Pregunto la chica, a lo que a Ash lo dejo algo perplejo por preguntar su lugar de estudios.

– Si, yo estudio ahí – Contesto Ash

– Ya veo, ahora que te veo mejor, tu y yo estamos en el mismo salón – Dijo la chica, dándole una pequeña sorpresa a Ash.

– ¿En serio?, es que la verdad, no he prestado mucha atención de quienes están en nuestro salón – Dijo Ash, aunque algo avergonzado de esto.

– Tranquilo, no pasa nada, me llamo Miette, mucho gusto – Se presento ante el azabache con su correspondiente nombre.

– Me llamo Ash – Esta vez el se presento.

– Sabes, Ash, puedes llevarte el pastel, yo insisto – Dijo Miette, en gesto de gratitud, ofreció que Ash se lo llevara.

– ¿En serio?, muchas gracias, Miette – Dijo el azabache, sonriéndole a la chica, la cual se quedo un poco sorprendida al verlo así. Después de pagar por su compra, se dispuso a regresar a su casa.

– De acuerdo, ya tengo todo, nos vemos mañana, Miette – Ash se despedía de la chica, mientras se retiraba del local.

– Hasta mañana, Ash – Ahora la peli azul se despidió de el, viéndolo como iba caminando por la ciudad, aunque tenia una mirada como si le interesaba al chico.

Al día siguiente, se veía a Ash y Serena caminando juntos, rumbo al instituto, mientras hablaban de algunas cosas.

– Así que ciudad viridian, ¿no seguías viviendo en pueblo paleta antes de mudarte? – Pregunto Serena.

– Ahora que lo recuerdo, me mude a viridian como unos meses después del campamento donde nos conocimos, pero fue por asuntos de trabajo de mi mama – Contesto Ash, dando mas detalles de su respuesta – Y la razón por la cual me mude a kalos, fue por lo mismo, me tengo que adaptar y acostumbrar a esta región – Dijo el chico, Serena al escuchar eso, supo a que se refería su compañero y lo entendía, mientras sonreía viendo al chico.

– Tienes todo mi apoyo, se que lo lograras – Dijo Serena, dándole ánimos a Ash.

– Muchas gracias, Serena – Dijo Ash, mostrando en rostro una sonrisa, haciendo poner algo rojas las mejillas de la peli miel. Luego de varios minutos de caminata, lograron llegar al instituto, estaban justamente en frente de la puerta principal, justo a punto de entrar.

– ¡Serena, espera un momento! – Dijo la voz de una chica, quien habíamos visto brevemente el capitulo anterior

– Ah, buenos días, Shauna – Serena saludo a su amiga, quizás la mas cercana a ella.

– Por poco no llegaba a tiempo, lo bueno es que faltan como ocho minutos para que empiecen las clases – Dijo Shauna, quien parecía estar algo cansada.

– Al menos llegaste a tiempo, y eso es lo que importa – Dijo Ash, cuya voz se le hizo algo desconocida a la castaña, quien después volteo a ver al chico.

– Tu debes de ser Ash, ¿no? – Cuestiono Sana.

– ¿Eh?, si, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? – Pregunto el chico.

– Primero, tu, yo y Serena estamos en la misma clase, también porque Serena me pregunto un poco por ti – Dijo Sana, haciendo reaccionar a la antes mencionada algo nerviosa.

– B-bueno, este… creo que mejor entremos, no queremos que nos castiguen por llegar tarde – Dijo Serena, intentando desviar el tema, por suerte tanto Ash como Shauna asintieron y entraron al instituto. Caminando rumbo al interior de las instalaciones, la atención de Ash se fue a una persona en particular, quien era una chica de cabello rosado, muy hermosa, cabe aclarar, rodeada de algunas personas, tanto chicos como chicas.

– Oigan, ¿qué sucede allá? – El azabache pregunto a sus dos acompañantes, mientras que a la vez señala el lugar.

– Ah, es Aria – Contesto Serena, nombrando el nombre de aquella chica

– Es una de las mas populares, si no, la chica mas popular de la academia, es muy admirada por todos y todas, y además, también esta en nuestra clase – Dijo Shauna, lo ultimo sorprendiendo a Ash – También conocida como "la reina de kalos" – Volvió a hablar la oji verde.

– ¿Reina de kalos? – Ash cuestiono el apodo de aquella chica

– Según es por su belleza, que podría ser una autentica reina, que gobernase la región de kalos – Contesto Shauna, aclarando mas esto

– Aunque también solía ser nuestra amiga – Dijo Serena, esto sorprendiendo aun mas al chico

– ¿Qué paso?, ¿dejo de hablarles o algo así? – Pregunto Ash

– No, los últimos meses de secundaria fue cuando empezó a ocurrir eso que estas viendo – Contesto la castaña

– Aunque si hablamos un poco hace pocos días, pero esta muy rodeada que eso nos impide juntarnos las tres – Aclaro Serena

– Entonces, ¿ya se conocían todos en secundaria? – Pregunto el azabache.

– Cierto, tu vienes de otra región, para resumir, hay secundaria y preparatoria en este instituto, así que si que casi todos los del salón nos conocíamos, claro que hubo alumnos de nuevo ingreso, y entre ellos tu – Dijo Shauna, respondiendo la duda

– Ya veo, pero dejando eso aun lado, mejor movámonos a clases – Dijo Ash, y sus dos acompañantes asintieron. Una vez en el salón, casi todos estaban listos para empezar, cuando sonó el timbre, las clases ya habían dado inicio, en ese transcurso, todos estaban atentos al frente, cuando alguien que estaba a la izquierda de Ash, le paso un papelito, este al verlo sentía curiosidad, cuando lo abrió, había algo escrito en el.

 _Hola, solo te quería saludar, te lo manda quien esta 2 asientos a tu izquierda._

Después de leer la nota, volteo a lo establecido, viendo a una chica de cabellos azules, de un tono parecido a el Dawn, y tampoco es ella, ojos celestes algo llamativos en cuanto a su tono, y un tipo de broche colgando en su cabello, al notar que Satoshi la miraba, se limito a saludarlo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, el azabache hizo prácticamente lo mismo, pero veía algo un poco curioso en esa chica, ¿por qué saludo a Ash de esa forma?. Después del resto de las primeras clases, había llegado el receso.

– Ash, ¿almorzamos juntos hoy? – Pregunto Serena, mientras que el chico estaba algo hundido en sus pensamientos, cuando su amiga le hablo, reacciono.

– Ah, este, luego las alcanzo, necesito hacer algo aquí primero – Contesto Ash

– De acuerdo, solo no tardes, estaremos cerca allá afuera – Dijo Shauna, mientras el chico asintió, luego de esto ambas salieron del salón. Lo que Ash quería hacer era hablara con aquella chica que le entrego aquella nota, estaba sentada en su banca, viendo hacia la ventana, muy despreocupada.

– Hola, vaya forma de saludarme y eso que apenas nos conocemos – Dijo Ash, la chica al darse cuenta de quien le hablaba, quito su vista de la ventana y volteo a el con sorpresa.

– Eh… si, yo te mande la nota, como no podíamos hablar durante clases, tuve que recurrir a ese método – Contesto algo ansiosa

– Mi nombre es Ash, mucho gusto – El azabache se presento ante ella.

– Igualmente, mi nombre es Jessica – La chica de cabellos azules se presento ante el ahora.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la academia.

– ¿Tu crees que Ash llegue pronto?, solo que haya sido una excusa para no estar conmi… digo, con nosotras – Decía Serena, lo ultimo casi se le escapaba de la boca, provocando un muy leve sonrojo en ella

– Tranquila, el parece un buen chico confiable y honesto, aunque tengamos poco de conocerlo, yo lo veo así – Dijo Shauna, tranquilizando a su amiga

– Bueno, tienes razón, habrá que esperar un poco por el – Dijo Serena, confiada de sus palabras y pensamientos.

Regresando a otro lugar.

– ¿Eres de nuevo ingreso? – Pregunto Ash

– Si, la verdad no me siento tan relajada, soy algo tímida al intentar hablarle a alguien, y desde que entre me pasa esto – Dijo Jessica, parecía tener algún problema personal en si misma

– Yo también soy de nuevo ingreso, vengo de la región de kanto, y trato de adaptarme aquí, aunque ya he hecho algunos amigos – Dijo Ash, lo de que provenía de otra región sorprendió a la chica

– Parece que vas por buen camino, yo en cambio aun no he hablado con nadie, hasta ahora – Dijo Jessica

– Pero aun tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué me mandaste a mi esa nota?, es decir, ¿por qué específicamente a mi? – Pregunto Ash

– No lo se, creo por que te veías como el mas confiable de todos, tal vez eras alguien un poco diferente a los demás del salón – Contesto la de cabellos azules algo avergonzada

– Ya veo, ¿qué te parece si podemos ser amigos? – Dijo Ash, sorprendiendo a Jessica, ya que alguien se ofreció a ser su amigo, sin embargo, ella en su mente lo veía como algo positivo

– Claro, la verdad eres el primer amigo que hago en esta escuela – Dijo Jessica, aceptando la amistad ofrecida por el

– Bueno, me tengo que ir, quede de verme con alguien afuera, nos vemos, Jessica – Dijo Ash, empezando a retirándose del salón.

– Nos vemos luego, Ash – Dijo la chica, despidiéndose de su primera amistad en la academia, estaba feliz por eso mismo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la escuela, concretamente en un pasillo fuera de los salones.

– Me gustaría conocer a ese chico mas a fondo, pero frente a frente, supongo que esperare a que este solo – Dijo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos morados, era Astrid, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz estaba cerca suyo.

– Astrid, te he estado buscando – Dijo una chica, quien era la misma que la acompaño ayer cuando esta miro los archivos de Ash

– Oh, eres tu Penélope, ¿qué sucede? – Dijo Astrid

– Veras, ¿Pudieras darle esto a ese chico, Ash? – Dijo Penélope, entregando un sobre, como si de una carta se tratase.

– ¿Y por que se lo tengo que entregar yo? ¿no es mas fácil si lo haces tu? – Preguntaba Astrid

– Como vas en su misma clase, es mas fácil que lo hagas tu, ¿puedes hacerlo por mi? – Dijo la peli rosada, suplicando que le hiciera este favor.

– Esta bien, se lo entregare pronto cuando tenga oportunidad – Contesto Astrid, algo resignada, pero acepto ese favor, en cambio su senpai agradeció que aceptara y se retiro sin mas que decir, mientras que la rubia veía algo curioso este sobre, ¿qué tenia dentro? ¿y por que va dirigido a Ash?

Continuara…

Y acabamos por hoy, en este capitulo logre lo que quería hacer, que las chicas restantes debutaran, así que bien.

Ahora les comento sobre el asunto de algunos personajes, Jessica en principio tenia en mente que también estuviera desde secundaria, pero decidí mejor que fuera lo que vieron aquí, posiblemente la única chica de nuevo ingreso. basándome en su aparición del capitulo 8 de xy, pronto veremos mas sobre tener mas confianza en los demás.

Donde Ash conoce oficialmente a Miette, lo hice basándome en algo muy relacionado a ella, en lugar que fuese en la escuela para dar una mejor situación para esto.

Aria en cambio, conserve su alias, "reina de kalos" y lo aplique así, y que fuese de igual forma la mas popular del instituto, pero les aseguro que en futuros, si no posiblemente, el próximo capitulo, veremos algo mas en ella, nada absolutamente malo, claro, pero muy interesante, si.

Quiero comentar algo, si alguien me podría recomendar un anime para verlo, mas o menos de algo parecido a lo que manejo en esta historia, para inspirarme, sacar alguna que otra idea y todo eso, el punto es que sea escolar y harem. Y hablando de anime, por si acaso, lo de usar los nombres japoneses, no absolutamente todos, es para dar un ambiente como si fuese un anime escolar.

Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, lo que se viene mas adelante se pondrá mas interesante, no olviden dejar sus comentarios/reviews, su opinión es importante, y si sienten hype por el jueves para el capitulo del baile como yo, la verdad no puedo esperar y el asunto me esta enloqueciendo, pero bueno, vale la pena esperar, denle en favoritos a esta historia, igualmente si les esta gustando. Y sin mas que decir, yo me despido y nos leemos hasta la siguiente.


	5. Empezando a acostumbrarse

Taisei: Antes quiero aclarar que no le hagan tanto caso a la imagen que coloque de portada, ya aclare que intentare que no vaya a haber favoritismo a ningún ship, y eso incluye al amour a pesar de que soy amourshipper, será un harem y tampoco hay un ship definido. esta imagen es mas bien lo que mas o menos se le acerca al fic en cuanto a su trama y concepto, así que tranquilos.

Harumi: Y yo que pensaba que ya ibas a cambiar el concepto de la historia.

Taisei: ¿Qué parte de lo que acabo de decir no entendiste? ¿O al menos no has visto las notas finales del capitulo uno?

Harumi: La verdad no, pero que bueno que lo aclaraste, ¿Podemos comenzar?

Taisei: Ah si, bueno, hola lectores, yo estoy aquí para un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, donde veremos varias cosas en el mismo. Antes también quiero decir que cambie los nombres japoneses por los de occidente, para que les sea mas cómodo y fácil de leer para ustedes, y para que no se les complique la lectura tampoco.

Harumi: ¿No llevas ni 8 capítulos de fic y ya realizas cambios?

Taisei: Para empezar, no es la primera vez que cambio nombres a medio fic, en mi fic "El crucero" eso sucedió.

Harumi: Iré a revisarlo, ya que nunca escuche de ese fic, termina de introducir.

Taisei: Casi nadie lo hizo, y ni siquiera estabas aquí en ese entonces, fue hace ya un año. Para no aburrirlos y empezar de una vez, diré mas cosas al final, como suelo hacerlo, así que comencemos.

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak y nintendo.

Capitulo 4: Empezando a acostumbrarse

El tiempo de las clases transcurrió tranquilamente, hasta que se acabaron por el día de hoy, pero una persona tenia algo que hacer con otra ahora que podía.

—Oye tu, espera —Una chica rubia de ojos violetas estaba llamando a un chico de cabello negro, ya sabrán a quienes, me refiero.

—Hola, ¿Tu eres Astrid verdad? —Pregunto Ash.

—Si, me podrías permitir unos momentos, tengo algo que atender contigo —Dijo Astrid, mientras que Ash obedeció y le concedió esa petición —Ten, esto es para ti —Astrid le entrego cierto sobre que iba dirigido a el.

—¿Y esto? ¿Es para mi? —Dijo Ash, con el sobre en sus manos viéndolo con curiosidad.

—Si, te lo envía alguien de segundo grado, me pidió que te lo entregara —Respondió la chica rubia.

—De acuerdo, ¿Y que hay dentro del sobre? —Ash se preguntaba por el contenido del objeto.

—No se, por que no lo he abierto, y seria mejor que lo hicieras tu —Dijo Astrid, negando si poseía idea de lo que había en el sobre.

—Esta bien, vamos a ver —Ash empezó a abrir el sobre y saco lo que había dentro, lo cual era un papel doblado —¿Y esto es? —El chico empezó a desdoblar el papel para ver que había algo escrito ahí, Astrid se acerco donde Ash para ver lo que había en el papel.

—Hola, quisiera verte en la puerta de la entrada cuando salgas, ahí te estaré esperando, nos vemos allá —Era lo que estaba escrito en el papel que acaban de leer.

—¿Y sabes quien lo escribió? —Pregunto Ash.

—Bueno, si, pero me sorprende que no haya puesto nombre y dejara el remitente en anónimo —Contesto Astrid, la escritura no tenia nombre de ninguna persona.

—Pero bueno, iré a ver a esa persona, ¿Me pregunto que querrá de mi? Así que vamos —Dijo Ash, al hablar en plural con ir hacia allá, dejo atónita a la chica.

—Espera, ¿Qué también tengo que ir yo contigo? Si la carta iba dirigida a ti —Cuestiono la chica.

—Si conoces a quien me la envió, quizás me digas mas de esa persona cuando estemos allá, vamos —Contesto Ash dando mas explicación y empezando a caminar.

—Espera… Esta bien, tengo que ir también —Dijo Astrid algo resignada, para ir junto con el chico a la entrada del instituto. Una vez llegaron, no vieron a ninguna persona en especial en el lugar acordado.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué no debería haber alguien aquí? —Se pregunto Ash.

—Eso se supone —Contesto Astrid, pero en su mente había algo mas que pensar —"¿Por qué Penélope no esta aquí? ¿Se habrá ido antes por algún motivo o que? —Eran los pensamientos de la rubia.

—Esto es raro, ¿Esto se trataría de una broma? —Pregunto el chico

—No, realmente alguien me pidió que te lo entregara, y tenia intención de hablar contigo, pero no esta aquí —Contesto Astrid —Supongo que igual lo ves otro día, igual no tenia tiempo de hablar ahora —Luego agrego mas palabras a su habla, dando en pie esa posibilidad.

—Supongo que tienes razón, supongo que es hora de irnos a nuestras casas, ¿No? —Dijo Ash.

—Si, ya es hora de irnos, y como hoy no tengo cosas que atender después de clases, puedo irme ahora —Contesto Astrid.

—Entonces, nos vemos hasta mañana —Dijo Ash despidiéndose y empezando a irse.

—Un momento, Ash —Astrid llamo al chico y lo detuvo de su paso, logrando que le prestase atención —¿Te molestaría si te acompaño? —Pregunto a el chico de cabello azabache, dejándolo un poco sorprendido.

—Seguro, no tengo ningún problema, andando —Ash acepto lo dicho por la de ojos violetas, y se fueron caminando rumbo a sus respectivos destinos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de por ahí.

—No puede ser, justo que iba a conocer a ese chico y no pude —Dijo una chica de cabello rosado algo oscuro y ojos azules, se encontraba algo decepcionada, ya que era la misma que le envió el sobre a Ash, ya saben ustedes quien es —Me tenían que llamar para ir mas temprano de lo normal, y yo que pensaba que tendría tiempo de hablar con el, supongo que lo haré en otra ocasión —Se dijo Penélope a si misma, creyendo que tendría oportunidad de poder hacer lo que no pudo.

Volviendo al lugar anterior, donde Ash y Astrid seguían caminando hacia sus respectivos hogares.

—Ya veo, te mudaste aquí por cuestiones del trabajo tu madre —Dijo Astrid, parecía que estaban hablando de Ash y el porque esta en kalos actualmente.

—Así es, me tengo que acostumbrar y adaptar aquí, ya que parece que ahora estaré viviendo aquí toda mi vida —Dijo Ash, mencionando también su actual situación.

—No creo que tengas problemas con eso, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en kalos? —Pregunto Astrid.

—Como unas tres semanas, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí —Contesto Ash.

—Ya veo, supongo que no tardarías demasiado, pero te deseo suerte —Dijo Astrid, dando ánimos a su acompañante.

—Muchas gracias por los ánimos, Astrid, aunque no eres la primera persona que me lo dice —Dijo Ash.

—Lo creo, debe ser difícil para alguien de otra región adaptarse a una nueva —Dijo la chica rubia.

—Lo se, pero cambiando a otro tema, Serena me dijo hace días que tu eras parte del consejo estudiantil, ¿Te esfuerzas mucho estando ahí? —Pregunto Ash, dejando algo sorprendida, pero no demasiado.

—Veras, Ash, no tengo mucha relevancia ahí, pero si tengo cosas que hacer, además esto es algo fácil para mi —Contesto Astrid, si bien es una chica inteligente, haciendo que esas labores no fueran tan complicadas.

—Ya veo, debes de ser muy lista, ¿No? —Pregunto el de ojos cafés.

—Bueno, realmente si, pero no me gusta que exageren con eso —Contesto Astrid, agregando algo que no era mucho de su agrado, Ash por su parte, en su mente pensaba que estaba bien eso, como que lo había comprendido. Luego de algo de tiempo de caminar, llegaron primero a la casa de Ash.

—Bien, aquí es mi casa —Dijo Ash, viendo su hogar.

—Así que aquí es tu casa —Dijo Astrid, mientras que Ash solo asintió —Bueno, mi casa esta un poco mas lejos de aquí, hasta mañana Ash —La rubia se despidió del muchacho de cabello azabache

—Si, adiós Astrid —Ash devolvió la despedida mientras ella se alejaba del lugar a otra dirección, a la vez que Ash entraba a su casa para descansar del este día.

Al día siguiente, vemos a Ash en compañía de Serena y Shauna rumbo a la escuela, caminando en una de las calles de lumiose donde conduce al instituto, mientras que los tres jóvenes estaban charlando, cuando alguien mas se acercaba a dicho grupo.

—¡Hey Ash, buenos días! —Exclamo de una forma algo energética una chica de cabello rubio, quien se veía un poco, porque no es demasiado, mayor a los tres.

—Ah, Korrina, buenos días —Saludo Ash a la persona con quien tuvo una pequeña situación hace días.

—No te veíamos desde ese pequeño incidente —Dijo Serena, recordando lo sucedido con Korrina y Ash.

—¿Qué incidente hubo? ¿Alguien salió herido? —Pregunto Shauna

—Es una larga historia, y tranquila, no hubo ningún herido —Contesto Korrina a la pregunta —En fin, iba camino a la escuela y me los encontré cerca, ¿Les molestaría si vamos juntos? —Luego la misma pregunto algo.

—Seguro, vamos —Ash acepto la propuesta, y las demás chicas también, mientras que Korrina se ponía feliz por ello.

—¡Entonces que estamos esperando, andando! —Dijo Korrina, queriendo dirigir a los demás con energía, mientras todos empezaron a caminar.

—Esa chica tiene una gran energía, ¿No lo crees? —Pregunto la castaña a su amiga de ojos azules.

—Ya lo creo, pero creo que eso no importa, si ella es así, esta bien —Contesto Serena a la pregunta. Pasando a un gran timeskip, donde pasamos al receso de las clases había iniciado hace algo de tiempo, Ash estaba caminando en los pasillos de los salones, cuando vio una silueta algo inidentificable para el, ya que paso algo rápido que no noto ningún rasgo aparente; esa misma silueta estaba subiendo unas escaleras, el chico no dudo y empezó a dirigirse a ellas para subir y ver que fue lo que paso frente a sus ojos, una vez subió hasta llegar a una puerta que parecía dirigir a la azotea de la academia, abrió la puerta y a primera vista no vio nada, hasta que desvió su mirada a la derecha y quedo sorprendido por que una persona estaba ahí, y no era otra mas que Aria, la llamada "reina de kalos" por la escuela, persona que también Serena y Shauna le contaron. Ella estaba sentada en una banca de la azotea, sin nadie mas a alrededor suyo, además estaba despreocupada, como si no pasara algo malo en ella ahora.

—"¿Que estará haciendo ella aquí? ¿Si la mayoría del tiempo la vemos rodeada de gente?" —Pensó Ash, desde el día de ayer y también hoy cuando entro a la escuela veía eso en Aria, rodeada de estudiantes, por lo que le habían contado sus dos amigas. Agarro la iniciativa y se acerco donde la chica estaba sentada, una vez ahí, sin que ella notara su presencia, empezó a hablar —Este… Hola —Ash empezó saludando a Aria, quien volteo al escucharlo, dejándola algo "surprise" por así decirlo.

—Hola, ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Aria sonrió y dijo algo nerviosamente.

—Bueno, vi alguien subiendo hasta aquí y veo que eras tu la que subía —Dijo Ash, explicando el por que estaba aquí —Pero me pregunto algo respecto a ti, ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿No tienes a ninguna persona aquí contigo? Digo, la mayoría del tiempo te he visto en otras partes del instituto rodeada de gente—Pregunto, dejando sin alguna palabra a Aria.

—Si quieres saber, siéntate —Ella le pidió al chico, y eventualmente se sentó a su lado, para empezar a relatar.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la academia, en uno de los salones, concretamente el de Ash

—Oigan, ¿Alguna de ustedes vio a un chico llamado Ash? —Pregunto una joven de cabello azul corto y ojos de un tono algo rojizo, a otras dos chicas, una de cabello color como la miel, y otra de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

—Lo siento Miette, salió por un momento y aun no ha vuelto, no sabemos donde podría estar —Contesto Shauna.

—Espera, ¿Cómo es que conoces a Ash? —Pregunto Serena, con algo de intriga.

—Para empezar esta en nuestra misma clase, además lo conocí hace dos días en una tarde fuera del instituto —Contesto Miette.

—Ya veo, ya que no te hemos visto con el aquí —Dijo Serena, mientras alguien mas entro a la conversación.

—Disculpen, ¿No saben donde se encuentra Ash? —Pregunto otra de cabello azul, pero esta tenia ojos mas llamativos de un color mas celeste, llamada Jessica.

—Ya me contestaron, no sabemos donde puede estar ahora —Miette le dio la respuesta.

—¿Tu también conoces a Ash? —Pregunto Shauna.

—Si, resulta que soy amiga suya —Contesto Jessica, en una actitud algo tímida

—¿Desde cuando? y también ¿Como te llamas? —Pregunto Serena, aparte de cómo conoce a Ash y de paso su nombre.

—Me llamo Jessica, y lo conocí apenas ayer, es muy agradable —Se presento y contesto a la pregunta.

—Parece que no nos hemos presentado, Soy Serena, y ellas son Shauna y Miette —Serena se presento así como a las demás que estaban con ella.

—Un momento, ¿Eres estudiante de nuevo ingreso? —Pregunto Shauna

—Si, soy nueva aquí, ¿Acaso ustedes estaban desde secundaria —Pregunto la chica de cabello azul.

—Varios de aquí si, incluyéndonos a nosotras tres —Contesto la otra de cabello azul —Parece que son pocos los de nuevo ingreso, eso incluye a ti y a Ash —Miette dijo mas cosas del tema. Realmente la mayoría de estudiantes, mas de este salón, ya estaban desde secundaria y pocos han sido los nuevos que apenas ingresaron, en esos estaban Ash y Jessica.

Regresando a la azotea de la escuela, donde Ash estaba en conversación con Aria.

—Entonces, ¡¿No te gusta que estés rodeada de demás gente?! —Pregunto el pelos negro algo asombrado.

—Es muy molesto, no me dejan tranquila salvo en clases, y mi espacio personal es invadido —La chica contesto y menciono las razones del por que eso.

—Así que… Estas aquí sola para que estés tranquila y en paz —Dijo Ash, mientras la de cabello rosa asintió.

—Trato de pasar desapercibida por todos para llegar hasta acá, siempre que estoy rodeada tengo que sonreírles y todo, cuando el estarlo me incomoda mucho, quien diría que llegaría a tener esta popularidad, incluso ese apodo, que suena bonito, pero mi único problema es que no me dejan tranquila —Dijo Aria.

—Y… ¿No tienes alguna amiga de confianza que te acompañe? —Pregunto Ash

—No puedo hablarles, no me dejan en paz, por lo tanto no puedo hablarle a alguna amiga, aunque realmente son muy pocas las veces, a las ultimas con quienes hable hace poco fue… —Aria iba a nombrar los nombres, cuando fue interrumpida.

—Serena y Shauna —El muchacho de ojos cafés menciono el nombre de ambas chicas, dejando sin palabras a su acompañante —Soy amigo de ellas y me contaron de ti, también me contaron sobre eso —Ash concluyo con sus palabras.

—Ya veo, nunca imagine que fueses amigo de ellas —Dijo la chica, con una ligera y pequeña risa —Quisiera estar libre de tanta gente y volver a ser lo que era antes de eso —Luego ella dijo lo que parecía un deseo.

—Si quieres podría ayudarte con eso —Ash se ofreció a darle una mano, quedando algo sorprendida por tal petición.

—¿En serio? ¿No se si puedas ayudarme con eso? —Aria dudo si el pudiese cumplir.

—No hay problema, también podría pedir que unas personas mas ayudasen también, entre mas, se logra mejores resultados —Dijo Ash, si bien unas cuantas manos mas podrían ayudar mejor.

—Muchas gracias, solo espero lo logremos, este… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No me lo has dicho —La llamada "reina de kalos" pidió que el chico le dijese su nombre.

—Soy Ash, vengo de la región de kanto y me acabo de mudar aquí a kalos —El joven de pelos algo alborotados se presento.

—¿Vienes de kanto? Con razón no te veías como alguien común de kalos, creo que si Serena y Shauna ya te hablaron de mi, supongo que sabes mi nombre —Dijo la chica, parece que para Ash, le sobra que se presentara.

—Creo que si, Aria, y espero nos llevemos bien como amigos —Dijo Ash, a lo cual ella sonrió.

—Eres un chico agradable, por supuesto que si —Dijo Aria en el mismo estado, cuando luego sonó un sonido, anunciando el fin del receso y el tiempo de volver a las clases.

—Parece que hay que regresar a clases, vamos —Dijo Ash, mientras la de caballera rosada asintió y se fueron a su salón, y como iban al mismo, sabían donde era.

En un transcurso de clases, Ash estaba como en las nubes, pareciendo pensando.

—"Esta región me esta empezando a gustar, han pasado cosas, extraño kanto, pero…" —Eran los pensamientos de Ash, mientras a su mente llego imágenes de caras que apenas conoció, pero que había sido de su agrado, siendo un valor de amistad para el —"Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando, pienso que podría estar bien aquí" —Estos eran sus pensamientos finales, para volver a poner atención a su clase, tenia la seguridad que su principal problema, ya esta empezando a resolverse, empezando a acostumbrarse mas a su nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, y claro… a su nueva vida.

Continuara…

Harumi: Al parecer tenias razón, ¿pero por que la necesidad de cambiar los nombres en ese fic?

Taisei: Larga historia, y hablando de historias, el capitulo de hoy de esta concluye, quiero recordarles que el diseño de Aria, si por que tiene muchos en el anime, es el primero que le vimos, es decir que no tiene los lentes o algo mas, es el diseño de performance, espero sepan ubicarlo bien.

Harumi: Pero si les dijiste cual era, ¿Cómo no lo van a ubicar?

Taisei: Otra larga historia, se que Penélope no tuvo esa esperada interacción con Ash, pero ya tendrá su momento en futuros capítulos, tranquilos, y ese era el plan original, pero mejor quise que Astrid tuviera mas participación aquí. También cambie el guión por el largo e igual cambie en parte el formato de los diálogos. Y creo que no tengo mas que decir, así que esto es todo por ahora, denle…

Harumi: Espera, si tienes algo mas que decir, tienes que…

Taisei: No, ya no hay mas que decir, sin mas, espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews, al igual que agregarlo a favoritos y follow, nos despedimos y leemos hasta otra, me retiro ahora.

Harumi: Que genio, esta puesto aquí que tiene algo que decir, pero creo que lo dirá en otra ocasión.

Taisei: Volví, no soy de dar adelantos de ningún tipo a ningún fic, pero el próximo capitulo, tendremos a Amelia, si, la performance del dragonair shiny de hace capítulos, y será un personaje de la misma importancia que el resto de chicas, se unirá al harem, no diré mas detalles, solo queda esperar para verla en acción aquí, ahora si, adiós.

Harumi: Y al final si lo hizo, pero por mi parte, también adiós, hasta otra.


	6. Entra una nueva alumna

Harumi: Oye Taisei, una pregunta, ¿Por qué agregas a una chica mas aquí si dijiste que ya estaban todas al inicio del fic?

Taisei: ¿Y que no puedo? Es mi fic y puedo hacer los cambios que quiera, si quisiese claro, además esta es como un plus de la lista de chicas, como si de un dlc se tratase, pero es la ultima, eso es seguro.

Harumi: Ok, solo se me hizo curioso considerando que ya eran todas.

Taisei: Pues ahora si están todas y completas. Buenas lectores, aquí me presento con este nuevo capitulo, donde debutara la ultima chica, ahora si, de la historia, la misma que les mencione el capitulo anterior en las notas finales, sin mas que hablar, comenzamos.

Desclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak

Los *, son los sustitutos de las notas de autor, para que la lectura sea mas corrida, y cuando se vea a algo que aclarar, se dirá al final del capitulo, lo que este señalado con este símbolo.

Capitulo 5: Entra una nueva alumna

Ha pasado una semana desde el capitulo anterior, durante ese tiempo, las cosas para Ash han cambiado un poco, siendo que ya se acostumbro en ese tiempo a su nueva vida, sintió que ya no había necesidad de preocuparse tanto por eso, aunque extrañaba su región natal, ya sentía a kalos como un lugar agradable para el. Eso en cuestión cotidiana, en la escuela, era igual, sintiéndose bien donde estudiaba, ya no tenia que preocuparse por adaptarse a una nueva vida escolar. En esa semana, ha hecho varias amistades, desde su amiga de la infancia, hasta la estudiante mas popular de todas, pero el punto es que ya no tenia que sentirse solo en una nueva vida, ya que estaba empezando a sentirse cómodo en eso mismo, su nueva vida de escuela como cotidiana.

Nos encontramos en un día nuevo, viendo al mismo Ash, caminando rumbo a la escuela, no parecía estar acompañado por nadie en lo particular esta vez, solo estaba el. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—Buenos días, Ash —Serena había llegado donde el, saludándolo —Pude haberte alcanzado antes, pero se presento un pequeño inconveniente en mi casa.

—No te preocupes, de todas formas, ya estamos muy cerca para llegar —dijo Ash. Y si, el ya estaba cerca del instituto, así que ya acompañado, los dos estaban a punto llegar. Finalmente luego de pocos minutos, llegaron al instituto, y también como los demás alumnos estaban entrando. Cuando Ash y Serena se dispusieron a entrar, algo los interrumpió, llamándoles la atención, y también a los estudiantes que estaban cerca de la puerta. Y es que un auto, tipo limusina llego a estacionarse a la entrada. Una persona bajo para abrir otra puerta. De ella, salió una chica de cabello negro y largo, llegando hasta su cintura. Esta portaba el mismo uniforme de todas las chicas, dando a entender que ella era estudiante de aquí. Pero nadie la había visto antes, hasta hace pocos minutos, lo que significaba que era estudiante nueva. Esa chica nueva, empezó a caminar con toda naturalidad; ella tenia la atención de todos los que las rodeaba, y claro, de los dos chicos, ella paso a lado suyo, para pasar al interior de la escuela, sin ni siquiera voltear a nadie, pero ella, y el dúo de ahora mismo, si llegaron a tener una distancia relativamente cerca.

—¿Quién será ella? —pregunto Ash, con demasiada curiosidad.

—De seguro es nueva estudiante, nunca la había visto antes —dijo Serena, tratando de deducir, ¿Quién era esa chica? —Mejor vamos al salón, Ash, no vayamos a llegar tarde

El timbre había sonado, dando inicio a las primeras clases. El chico de ojos marrones, asintió y ambos se fueron a su salón, mientras que los demás estudiantes también.

Una vez en el salón de Ash; Todos estaban sentados, pues la clase ya estaba a punto de empezar.

—Bueno clase, antes de iniciar con las clases, quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna que se integrara el día de hoy aquí con nosotros —dijo el profesor, quien era el profesor Sycarmore, quien aparte de hacer la labor del profesor de su respectiva región, también era maestro aquí*. Los chicos murmuraban los unos a los otros, ¿De que alumna se trataba? ¿Cómo seria? ¿Es linda? Entres otras preguntas —Muy bien, puedes pasar.

Entonces, entro la misma chica, que Ash y Serena, y varios estudiantes mas, vieron en la entrada. Sorprendiendo a mas de uno; que ella este en esta misma clase.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Amelia, mucho gusto a todos —La chica se presento con ese nombre, ante la clase.

—Ash, ella es la misma chica que vimos en la entrada —Serena le dijo a Ash, acercándose a su oído.

—Ella viene de ciudad frey, y asistía a la preparatoria Cyrille. Pero hace una semana se mudó a lumiose y transfiriéndose a nuestra escuela —dijo el profesor, detallando los antecedentes de Amelia.

—He escuchado sobre esa preparatoria, ¿No es aquella academia de alto prestigio y clase? —Jessica levanto la mano y pregunto sobre aquel lugar.

—Si, la verdad, es que vengo de una familia adinerada de ciudad frey. Pero como escucharon, me mude aquí, y ahora tengo que asistir a este instituto de clase media —contesto, con lo ultimo, en un tono que sonó con algo de ego. Esto hizo incomodar a algunos pocos, por esa actitud.

—Bueno, solo espero te lleves bien con tus compañeros, así como ustedes con ella. Puedes pasar a tomar asiento, vamos a empezar con la clase —dijo el profesor Sycarmore, dando una indicación a su nueva alumna.

—Con permiso —después de esto, con un tono de voz similar a el de hace rato. Amelia se dispuso a sentarse a su lugar, ubicado en el lado derecho del salón, cerca de la puerta del mismo. La impresión que tuvieron los alumnos, fue un tanto mixta. Los chico habían acertado, era una chica linda, y de alguna manera, llamo la atención. Otras personas, mas que nada, algunas chicas, se sintieron incomodos o hasta molestas, por ver en ella, una actitud algo arrogante. Y otros, simplemente no le tomaron tanta importancia a ese asunto, en especial a Ash, esto lo dejo pasar un poco por alto, sin tomarle importancia a la nueva chica.

Una vez paso las primeras horas de clases, ya era la hora del receso para los alumnos. Algunos habían salido afuera, y otros se quedaban en sus salones, o estaban en los pasillos.

—Hola, ¿Amelia, verdad? —la que hablaba era Astrid, quien se dirigió a la nueva alumna, quien parecía estar viéndose en un pequeño espejo. La misma volteo a la rubia y dejo de hacer sus cosas.

—¿Dime que se te ofrece? —pregunto Amelia, sonando como si no le importara que quería.

—Bueno, soy la delgada de la clase, y el profesor me pidió que te hablara del instituto, y darte un recorrido. Ya que como eres nueva, necesitas conocer el lugar —hablo Astrid, quien tenía un favor que cumplir.

—Me halagas, pero voy a estar bien —dijo Amelia, rechazando la petición de Astrid

—Vamos, es mi deber como delegada ayudar a los alumnos de mi clase, y mas si son gente recién llegada —Intento volver a convencer a la de pelo negro.

—No creo necesitar de tu ayuda. Puedo moverme muy bien por aquí —dijo Amelia, con tanta confianza, que pensaba que no necesitaba ninguna ayuda.

—De acuerdo… Si tienes alguna duda o algo, no dudes en hablarme —dijo Astrid, mientras se retiraba de donde estaba Amelia. Hay que decir que estaba extrañada por esa personalidad —¿Qué sucede con esa chica? No había visto esa personalidad antes. Será difícil que pueda hacer amigos o algo. Aunque el consejo y yo, ya habíamos tenido situaciones similares, con personas que usan bufandas azules raras —la chica de ojos violetas, se decía así misma sobre la personalidad de Amelia.

En otra parte del salón, estaban cinco personas en especial, quienes estaban esas reunidas en un solo lugar.

—¿Qué sucede con la chica nueva? Parece tener algo de mal carácter —dijo Shauna, refiriéndose a la personalidad de la nueva chica.

—Quien sabe, pero si viene de una familia de clase alta, normal que pueda ser así —Serena suplanto una posible hipótesis.

—Quien sabe. Pero creo que no será tan mala, si la conocemos mas a fondo —dijo ahora Ash. Quien creía en esa posibilidad.

—Cambiando de tema. Gracias por lo que hicieron por mi. Que ya no me persiguen o molestan como a una famosa real —hablo Aria. Quien la semana pasada, Ash y algo de compañía. Lograron que Aria, ya no pasara por ese problema de ser "famosa" en la escuela. Y finalmente, puede estar mucho mas tranquila. Librándose de ese problemita que tenia desde que según Serena y Shauna, los últimos meses de sus días de secundaria.

—Me sorprende que siempre estabas en la azotea completamente sola. No lo podía esperar de la llamada "reina de kalos" —dijo Jessica. Riéndose un poco sobre eso.

—Lo se. Pero si no fuera por Ash. No estaría aquí ahora con ustedes; te lo agradezco mucho —Aria se dirigió a Ash con esas palabras.

—Pero entre todos te ayudamos. Aun así, no hay de que —dijo un Ash, algo avergonzado por esto.

—Tienes razón. ¿Pero quien me encontró sola en la azotea, y se ofreció primero en ayudarme? —preguntaba Aria a Ash, sonando con un tono, como si bromeara con eso.

—Cierto. Pero yo pedí ayuda, no puede haber hecho esto todo —dijo Ash, recalcando que el no hizo todo solo.

—Aun así, les agradezco a todos. Y Serena y Shauna, me alegra que podamos volver a estar mas unidas como antes —Aria se dirigió, a sus amigas, con una notable felicidad.

—A nosotras también —ambas dijeron al unísono, también felices por eso.

—En un momento vuelvo, voy a comprar algo en el pasillo —decía Ash, a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y salía del salón de clases.

El estudiante de cabello negro, ya estando afuera caminando en el pasillo, y viendo a su alrededor otros estudiantes, conviviendo entre ellos, estaba de lo más tranquilo y despreocupado, pero no fue hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe en su espalda, había alguien detrás de él.

—Hola Ash, ¿A dónde vas? —dijo una chica de cabello azul corto, saben bien quién es.

—Hola Miette, solo iba a comprar algo por allá

—Ya veo. Te estaba buscando allá afuera y no te encontré.

—Estaba en salón, ¿Y para que me estabas buscando? —cuestiono Ash, quería saber por qué Miette lo estaba buscando.

—Veras, quería darte esto —dijo Miette, mostrando una pequeña caja ante su compañero de clase, dicha caja tenía un color blanco con un toque ligeramente rosado. Ash no protesto y agarro la caja.

—Gracias, ¿Y que hay aquí? —Ash cuestiono el contenido de la caja.

—Es algo de la repostería, pensé que esto te gustaría —dijo la chica de ojos rojos, aclarando más sobre el contenido de la caja.

—¿Me compraste algo de ahí?

—Realmente no, esto lo hice yo misma. Y parece que aún no lo sabes, pero esa repostería es de mi familia —confeso Miette, algo que el nativo de kanto no sabía, dejándolo sorprendido.

—¿En serio? ¿Así que también trabajas ahí?

—A veces ayudo a mis padres en el negocio, más que nada preparando los postres para venderlos, y claro, también es donde vivo.

Justamente, el lugar donde estos dos se conocieron por primera vez, era propiedad de la de cabello corto azul, pero había una mejor pregunta que rodeaba en la cabeza de Ash.

—¿Y si esa era tu casa, porque querías llevarte el mismo pastel que yo? —pregunto Ash, remarcando la curiosa manera en la que se conocieron.

—Fácil, iba ser como el postre después de la cena, pero viendo que lo necesitabas más que yo, decidí que te lo quedaras —contesto Miette, y aclaro las dudas del chico.

—Ya veo, entonces, gracias por esto, nos vemos luego —agradeció Ash, para luego retirarse y seguir su camino original. La chica solo correspondió el despido, mostrándose algo feliz, y ella también iba a tomar otro rumbo. Lo que no noto, es que alguien lo estaba observando, desde un lugar casi cerca, a donde el estaba. dicha persona, una chica de cabello rosa, que desde cierto día, ha querido una oportunidad de querer conocer a Ash.

—Ahí andas. Hoy será el día en que al fin podré conocerte mas...

Continuara...

*1: Tomando en cuenta el universo y ambiente en el que estamos, Sycarmore aquí tiene también un rol de profesor de escuela, aparte de profesor pokémon.

*2: Es un nombre francés, entre muchos que estaba buscando, este me pareció el mejor

*3:¿Alguien capto la referencia, y a quien se refería?

Taisei: Y aquí, hemos terminado, recuerden la razón por la que tarde, la computadora que no andaba en buen funcionamiento, de lo contrario, esto ya se hubiese publicado desde mucho antes.

Harumi: Y te atrasas mas en escribir, por que?

Taisei: Lo se, si me atraso de mas es por los diálogos, los cuales, tengo que pensar demasiado bien, cuales deberían encajar mejor en el momento, me bloqueo por días, con un solo diálogo, por no encontrar lo que mejor encaje, hasta que lo logro y retomo todo, ese es mi principal motivo por el que tardo mas, ya que en si, el concepto y trama del capitulo ya lo tengo y todo, pero lo anteriormente mencionado, ese es el problema.

Harumi: ¿De modo que te atrasas mucho, incluso solo por una simple linea de dialogo?

Taisei: Bueno ya, que si no, tuviese todo listo desde mucho antes, y cuando me devolvieron la computadora, tuve que escribir algo rápido, el nuevo capitulo otro fic, muy "Sweet dreams are made of this". Pero retomando el capitulo, finalmente vimos la inclusión de una nueva chica para la historia, y pensando bien, le queda bien el rol de chica transferida una semana después, así que ahí tienen, y tranquilos, está ya es la ultima chica de el fic.

Harumi: Algo positivo, es que este harem no esta tan extenso como en otro fic.

Taisei: Yo no hago harems tan grandes, en ese otro fic, se entiende por que ese es el chiste, pero aquí y los demás, llevamos este concepto un poco mas tranquilos, sin hacer tanto relajo con el mismo. Algo que también aviso, muy posiblemente, visualizando y todo, quizás el fic podría llegar a tener de 13 a 15 capítulos, que a comparación de otros fics, tendremos esto para un poco mas de rato.

Harumi: Esto se debe, a que aún faltan cosas por ver, como mas interacción con otras chicas (Korrina) Penélope aún no conoce cara a cara a Ash, y también nos falta algo mas, que es Shauna, si no lo notaron, ella aún no ha despertado ese interés, ni la hemos desarrollado y digamos que hay que hacerlo, al igual que la futura interacción con Amelia, que todas las chicas tengan su momento y desarrollo con Ash, y mucho mas, así que aún nos queda mucho mas por contar.

Taisei: Exactamente, así que por ahora terminamos con este capitulo, después de un buen tiempo, hemos vuelto y tendrán las demás actualizaciones, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews. Fijo que el próximo capitulo, tendremos lo que vendría siendo, lo que dejamos en suspenso al final de este, espérenlo cuando llegue, nos despedimos y leemos hasta la próxima.


	7. Momento de conocernos al fin

Hola a todos los lectores, finalmente hemos regresado con este fic, creo que no hay nada que aclarar o decir ahora, solo al final, así que empecemos ahora.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Capitulo 6: Momento de conocernos al fin.

—Ahí andas. Hoy será el día en que al fin podré conocerte más —esas eran las palabras de un chica de segundo grado, de cabello rosa y ojos azules. Estaba observando desde lejos al chico con el que tanto ha querido hablar desde hace tiempo. Justo cuando se disponía a acercarse, algo hizo que no pudiera hacer lo que quería.

—¡Oye, Penélope! —una voz, que llamaba a la susodicha, detuviera lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Qué pasa? —se dirigió a un personaje femenino de muy poca relevancia (A.k.a, de relleno)

—El profesor de la clase anterior te busca, y necesita que vengas, ¿Podrías ir con él? —le estaba pidiendo un favor que sonaba importante. Ante eso, Penélope acepto, aunque no de buena gana, pues estaba decepcionada al no poder acercarse a hablar con él.

—Qué raro, ¿Por qué sentí que alguien me observara? —Ash se cuestionaba, sobre la posibilidad que estaba siendo observado, pero fue algo que al final no le importo nada, y simplemente siguió su rumbo tranquilamente, caminando de regreso a su respectivo salón de clases.

Las clases por fin habían concluido, indicando que los alumnos ya podían irse a sus casas, aunque algunos se quedaron aún en las instalaciones, ya sea por pertenecer a algún club en específico, o por algún otro asunto en particular.

En el caso de nuestro protagonista, que realmente no estaba en ningún club, o al menos no de momento, y tampoco tenía algo importante que hacer. Así que simplemente opto por regresar a su casa.

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad, este veía a gente y pokémon, conviviendo juntos. El ambiente simplemente, era agradable, un ambiente de cordialidad y convivencia, que ciertamente, era del agrado del joven de cabello negro. Luego de 4 semanas, desde que se mudó a esta nueva región para él, este ya era su hogar.

De un momento a otro, frente a él, vio como una persona llevaba cargando consigo misma varias bolsas de papel, eran muchas bolsas amontonadas, que llegaba a cubrir su rostro.

—Ehh… ¿Necesita ayuda con eso? —pregunto Ash, queriendo ofrecerse a ayudar.

—Creo que sí, ¿Pero de verdad quieres ayudarme? —pregunto quién llevaba ese pesado cargamento.

—No tengo problema, yo insisto.

—Muchas gracias, déjame dejar las bolsas en el piso, y yo te daré algunas para que las cargues —dicho esto, se bajó a la altura del piso, dejando ahí mismo las bolsas. Al voltear arriba la cabeza, para ver quien se ofreció a ayudarle, no esperaba quien era —¡Ah, eres tú!

El chico, extrañado por esta reacción tan repentina de esa persona, no dudo en preguntarle algo.

—¿Me has visto en otro lado?

—Si, tal vez no lo sabes, pero vamos en la misma escuela —se había levantado del piso, para mostrarle la ropa que tenía puesta, la cual era el uniforme femenino de la institución.

—Es cierto, la verdad, nunca te había visto antes en ningún lado.

—Quizás porque como soy de segundo año, no me habías notado antes.

—Tal vez, por cierto, ¿Quien eres? —Ash preguntaba por el nombre de quien estaba frente suyo.

—Ah cierto. Mi nombre es Penélope, mucho gusto, Ash —al terminar de presentarse, pronuncio el nombre del chico.

—¿Como sabes mi nombre? —preguntó, extrañado por eso mismo, era la primera vez que hablaba con la oji azul, y está ya sabía su nombre.

—Este... —Penélope se mostraba ansiosa, puesto a que debía contestar esa pregunta, de manera que no se enterara que descubrió el nombre del proveniente de kanto, gracias a que vio su archivo (Aunque eso fue, gracias a que Astrid empezó con eso de ver su información) —Pues he escuchado tu nombre por ahí, y... te he visto antes con otras personas que te llaman así —se había excusado, para que no supiera la verdad, con temor de que la viera de otra forma.

—Ya veo —hablo dos simples palabras, de una forma despreocupada.

—"Menos mal que se la creyó, ¿Que hubiera pasado si le dijera la verdad? —pensaba Penélope, sintiéndose aliviada por lo que sucedió.

—Oye Penélope, ¿A donde hay que llevar todo esto? —preguntó Ash, volviendo a tocar el tema de las bolsas.

—Ah cierto, hay que llevar todo esto a mi casa. Así que recoge unas bolsas y vamos para allá —cada uno, agarro una respectiva cantidad de bolsas, eran seis bolsas en total, así que cada quien se llevaría tres, y una vez hecho esto, se dispusieron a caminar hacia la casa de Penélope.

Luego de varios minutos de caminata, finalmente llegaron al lugar donde residía la chica de cabello rosa. Caminaron hasta quedar en frente de la puerta, para que Penélope pudiera abrir la puerta y entrar. Una vez abierta la puerta, entraron dentro del condominio, el cual, aunque no era la gran cosa por dentro, era una casa normal como las demás en la ciudad, si tenía una pinta acogedora.

—Bien, ahora hay que dejar esto esa mesa de allá —señalo y dio la indicación de donde dejar las bolsas; ambos fueron en una mesa de comedor, y dejaron ahí el cargamento.

—Listo, sí que fue cansado.

—Lo sé, pero aun así, gracias por ayudarme Ash, nunca pensé que alguien quisiera ayudarme con este favor —Penélope agradeció la acción del estudiante de ojos marrones.

—No es nada. Bueno, me tengo que ir a mi casa, hasta… —Ash se estaba despidiendo, pero no pudo completar la despedida.

—Espera un momento —Penélope interrumpió a Ash, haciendo que este prestara atención —Si quieres, puedes quedarte un momento más aquí —pidió, algo que ciertamente, Ash no se la esperaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que… —trataba de buscar una explicación, pero al no saber qué decir, decidió hablar con la verdad —Lo que pasa, es que quería hablarte desde hace tiempo, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo.

El chico de kanto, no pensaba que la de pelo rosa, quería hablar con él desde hace tiempo. Por querer cumplir y quedar bien con su senpai.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaban sentados en la misma mesa, con un vaso de agua para cada uno.

—Entonces, ¿Tú eras la del sobre que me entrego Astrid la semana pasada? —Ash había preguntado, para reafirmar algo que Penélope le había confesado, sobre un suceso en particular de hace tiempo.

—Si, realmente si te estaba esperando afuera, pero tuve que irme por un imprevisto que se me presento.

—¿Qué imprevisto? —pregunto qué fue lo que hizo, para que no estuviese ese día.

—Resulta que soy voluntaria en un jardín de niños —Penélope revelo algo que ella hacía, además de los estudios.

—¿Voluntaria en un jardín de niños?

—Si, en un jardín de niños, en un bosque fuera de la ciudad, varias veces voy allá a ayudar con los niños —ella explicaba más sobre lo que hacía en ese jardín de niños.

—¿Y te gusta lo que haces allá?

—Por supuesto, de hecho, cuando termine todos mis estudios, quiero ser maestra allá —Penélope decía su objetivo a futuro.

—Eso debe ser increíble para ti —Ash parecía estar apoyando a la chica en su meta.

—Por cierto, ¿Tu qué quieres ser? —pregunto Penélope, sobre los planes de Ash.

—¿Yo? Yo quiero llegar a ser maestro pokémon.

Al revelar su meta, Penélope se impresiono por esa proeza que tenía en mente.

—Ya veo. Creo haber escuchado por ahí, que para que alguien pueda hacerse con ese título, tiene como requisito haber cursado al menos la preparatoria.

—Si, quise iniciar mi viaje a los diez años en kanto. Pero cuando llegue al primer gimnasio, en ciudad viridian, me dijeron que volviera hasta haber terminado la preparatoria. Y tuve que seguir estudiando —Ash relataba parte de una historia de su pasado, con la última parte, hablándola en un tono de decepción, mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

—¿Con que esa ley se empezó a aplicar cuando querías iniciar? —decía la de ojos azules, mostrando una sonrisa como de nerviosismo. Y como menciono, hace tiempo entro en vigor una ley, que dictaba que los que quisieran ser entrenador pokémon, retar a gimnasios, y participar en la liga pokémon, se necesitaba de manera obligatoria, tener completada la preparatoria.

—Nunca me habían hablado de esa ley, ni siquiera mi madre me lo comento —dijo Ash, bajando la cabeza de la decepción.

—Está bien. Como sea, solo debes graduarte, y ya podrás iniciar tu viaje oficialmente, si quieres, puedes iniciar aquí en kalos —decía Penélope, dándole ánimos a Ash, y proponiéndole donde debería empezar.

—Gracias, aunque la verdad no sé dónde iniciar, pero ya que estoy aquí, podría recorrer una región que jamás pise y conocer nuevos pokémon que aún no conozco —decía Ash, considerando esa proposición

—Piénsalo, creo que tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo bien —dijo la de cabello rosado.

—Por cierto, ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Aún no llegan o algo?—pregunto el proveniente de kanto, acerca de los padres de la chica.

—Bueno… digamos que no viven conmigo aquí. La verdad, es que yo vivo sola aquí —contesto, con una respuesta que sorprendió a Ash.

—¿Por qué?

—Es algo difícil de explicar. Pero desde que entre a la preparatoria, hace un año, estoy viviendo por mi cuenta aquí. Mis padres trabajan en otra ciudad, y había conseguido una oportunidad de ingresar en la academia kalos, y no podía desaprovecharla. Pero mis padres no podían mudarse conmigo a lumiose por su trabajo, así que decidí vivir y estudiar por mi cuenta —Penélope relataba una historia respecto a ella, y contestaba a la incógnita de su acompañante, el cual, dejo impresionado por saber que Penélope vivía sola en su casa —Si, mis padres también se impactaron al decirles eso.

—¿Pero en serio estas bien viviendo sola?

—Llevo un año, así que se podría decir que estoy más que bien, aunque tarde en acostumbrarme a vivir sola.

Esas palabras, le hicieron recordar al chico, sobre su antigua situación de acostumbrarse a vivir en una nueva región, a la vez a una nueva vida.

—Te entiendo, Penélope —dijo Ash, en un tono que parecía tranquilo. Que el entendiera de alguna manera a su senpai, fue lo que la dejo perpleja. Pero al recordar que era una persona que venía de otra región, y que se había mudado a kalos, comprendió a que se refería con que el la entendía, y eso era en cuanto a hacer una nueva vida y saber adaptarse a ella. Al entenderlo, simplemente en su rostro, se adornó una sonrisa.

Después de unos diez minutos, ambos estudiantes, ya se estaban despidiendo; Ash estaba junto a la puerta, y Penélope dentro de su casa, también estaba en la puerta, pero no por fuera. Luego de un "Hasta mañana", el de pelo negro, se fue alejando de la casa Penélope, para dirigirse a la suya. Ella veía como se alejaba aquel chico, con quien trato de entablar una conversación desde que supo de él, y tal parecía, que ya habían hecho una amistad, el uno con el otro.

—Eres alguien muy interesante, Ash. Me alegro que nos hayamos encontrado —decía, con un tono de alegría y melancolía, y mencionando lo bueno que fue para ella, el haber conocido al chico. Tenía la esperanza, de que ahora en adelante, se verían más seguido en la escuela, después de haberse conocido más a detalle; las amistades de Ash, siguen aumentando aún más en su nueva vida, y más cosas le esperan en los días que están por venir dentro de su vida escolar.

Continuara…

Ahora que terminamos el cap, es hora de decir unas cosas, como siempre en este punto.

Para empezar, leyeron que el sueño y meta de Ash sigue siendo el mismo, por si acaso se preguntan, no forcé eso, si lo tenía muy contemplado que lo mencionara. Y como leyeron, la historia de Ash cambio un poquito con respecto al material de origen, que si, comenzó su viaje tal cual paso como sabemos, y todo, pero tratándose de un universo alternativo, cambiamos un poco eso, y aplicamos lo de la dichosa ley, en esencia será un universo parecido al original, pero algo diferente. Y otras cosas que comentar, aquí nadie es lo que es originalmente, o para dejarlo más claro: Korrina no es líder de gimnasio, Aria no es artista pokémon ni reina de kalos, Penélope no es maestra del jardín de niños, prácticamente ningún personaje se dedica a lo que debería, pero digamos que por esa ley, ya podrán, o seguir estudiando, o hacer lo que quieran, digamos que Korrina (Aunque ya avise que ya no es protagónica y quedo fuera de la lista harem del fic, pero es lo mejor que puedo mencionar) Una vez se gradué, ahora si será líder de gimnasio, como originalmente lo es, básicamente a eso me refiero, y eso aplica para todos.

Y si sintieron el capítulo algo corto, pues es parte de mi nuevo modus operandi. Ese es, que los capítulos, deben superar las 1500 palabras, pero bien, pueden ser en este caso, 1900, pero debe contar lo que tiene que, lo que nos debía contar el capítulo de hoy, es la esperada primera interacción entre Ash y Penélope, y como adelanto del próximo capítulo, nos contara una historia en particular, que es como un capitulo flashback, de un cabo suelto que hay que atar, ese capítulo, sean 2000 o 2400 palabras, nos debe contar eso mismo, sea la duración que sea, debe cubrir la trama que contara.

Y respecto a la encuesta y las opiniones de la continuidad del fic, con un voto a que sea lineal, cero a que sea como los animes que mencione, y un review que, tiene toda la razón, la historia no será nada "Seiren" o "Amagami SS", será totalmente lineal y continua, así que esa es la decisión final, el fic será una historia recta, así que ya lo saben.

Y eso es todo por este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones sobre el capítulo, también que pueden buscarme y seguirme en mi página de Facebook, y nos estamos leyendo, hasta otra.

Sección de Correspondencia.

Esto es nuevo, al final de cada capítulo de fic, contestare los reviews de los capítulos anteriores que dejan, así que digamos que mantendremos más interacción lector-escritor, así que empecemos a contestar.

 **Demon888** : Gracias, espero hayas disfrutado este también.

 **El Hacedor Del Sur** : Si, y en futuros capítulos, veremos más de ella, y como conocerá a nuestro querido prota. Saludos.

 **KRT215** : ¿Quieres más? Aquí está el cap, espero sea de tu agrado.

 **fanfic meister** : Esa mera, la misma Amelia llego para quedarse.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias por tu like.

 **Sharoark** : Tuve mis razones, seguro muchos querían verla como originalmente fue planteada, pero las cosas cambian, y esto no es la exepción.

 **Andreu320** : Bien, tu review me dejo pensando, y tienes razón, de hecho, fuiste el que me hizo tomar la decisión definitiva. Gracias por tu comentario, y en verdad te lo agradezco, saludos.

Ahora sí, nos leemos hasta otra.


End file.
